La ultima mirada
by Luriana
Summary: Pero fue entonces cuando sintió como una flecha se enterraba en su mano y poco después sintió su cuerpo siendo destrozado; pero al menos antes de morir pudo apreciar sus ojos grises y sentir la última mirada de odio que la chica del 12.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y/o lugares que aqui aparecen son propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

><p><strong>La ultima mirada<strong>

Era extraño lo que sentía por ella, era una especie de odio y de envidia que lo volvían loco y desgraciado; él estaba ahí para ganar el juego, para honrar a su distrito, no para observar las acciones de una cualquiera proveniente del distrito 12.

Desde el momento que vio como todas las cámaras se enfocaron en ella en el desfile de bienvenida, tuvo el deseo de terminar con ella, pero no como lo deseaba con todos, no porque ese fuera el punto del juego; sino porque las llamas de Katniss Everdeen lo hicieron quemarse por dentro.

Ella estaba ganando la atención del público; aunque claro estaba que la cosa era más por ese Cinna que por ella, ella que no era ni bonita, ni fuerte, ni mucho menos carismática no podría sola atraer la atención de nadie.

Después la observó en los entrenamientos, miró con detalle cada uno de los movimientos que tenía planeados. Y la odio aun mas, la detestó tanto por verla como un rival.

¿Pero, por qué? Era del distrito 12, ese distrito era el menos importante, los tributos de ese lugar eran los primero en morir, no en llamar la atención ni hacer que alguien de algún otro distrito, mucho menos de alguien del 2 se fijara en ella.

Todas esas miradas y sentimientos, habían sido disimulados por algún tipo de celo y de preocupación al ver a un rival como ella. Tan débil que sus sentimientos le habían ganado y había optado por ocupar el lugar de su hermana, y para Cato eso era debilidad; ella no iba ahí para honrar a su distrito, sino para honrar a su hermana, para él eso no tenía sentido y por eso la odiaba todavía más.

Sin embargo, todo cambio esa noche; cuando enfrente de todo el Capitolio, Katniss se puso a dar vueltas como una loca en el escenario, sus respuestas no estuvieron bien, no dijo nada en concreto ni hablo de sus habilidades; tan solo dio vueltas y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de defender porque estaba ahí, sus ojos se entristecieron mostrando de nuevo su debilidad. Y cuando llego el turno de Peeta, cuando dijo claramente que estaba enamorado de la chica en llamas, la ira que Cato sentía hacia Katniss se traslado hacia 'el chico amoroso' como lo llamaría desde entonces.

¿Le gustaba a muchos? ¿Eso era lo que había dicho?

Si, las primeras palabras resonaban en los odios de Cato, como era posible que esa muchacha delgaducha que se peinaba de una trenza le gustara a muchos, como era posible que una del 12 le estuviera haciendo perder la concentración.

Pero no lo permitiría, no dejaría que una extraña sensación invadiera su mente arruinando sus planes de supervivencia. Tan solo era una chica más, una chica que no sabía hablar ante el público y que había tenido la mejor calificación ante los Vigilantes. Solo era ella, la chica que sonreía mientras su capa lanzaba famas, tan solo era la voluntaria del tributo 12 que se había ofrecido para salvar a su hermana.

Durante los juegos, ella era su principal objetivo, porque era solo a ella la consideraba como una rival. Por sus habilidades, su destreza y su fuerza, porque pudo dormir en un árbol, porque aun con la pantorrilla quemada corrió a toda velocidad, porque a ellos, a los profesionales les lanzó un panal de abejas mutantes, haciendo que la chica rubia del distrito 1 muriera.

Sobretodo esa parte final era la que mas helado lo dejaba, porque gracias a los piquetes de esos insectos anormales, él había podido controlar un poco sus sentimientos hacia esa chica.

Después de huir del ataque del panal, regresó a comprobar quien de sus aliados ya estaba muerto, y miró a la rubia que se había mostrando tan fuerte horas atrás. Fue entonces cuando la encontró, estaba ahí, inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre a causa de los piquetes que las avispas mutantes le habían causado. Parecía que dormía, pero él sabía que no era así porque como todo aprendiz de técnicas de supervivencia, sabía lo que los piquetes de esos mutantes significaban. Aun no estaba muerta, pero no nadie la salvaba lo estaría en pocos minutos.

La miró profundamente y se sentó a su lado, sabía que lo estaban mirando por eso fingió que inspeccionaba su estado de salud para ver sus posibilidades de sobrevivencia. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo corto con su cuchillo, tal vez los espectadores creyeran que era parte de una estrategia para debilitarla. Guardo el cabello recién cortado y se acercó más a su cara. Miró como sus facciones estaban rígidas, posiblemente estaba teniendo las alucinaciones mas espantosas que alguien pudiese tener en su vida; pero en cierto modo se lo merecía, por aventarles ese panal, por sobresalir ante los Vigilantes, por tener patrocinadores, por hacerle enloquecer.

—Moriras, Everdeen—susurró muy cerca de sus labios—yo te mataré.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó para después salir huyendo.

El beso no fue común, los labios de Katniss estaban a una temperatura muy elevada sin contar los sólidos y partidos que se encontraban. Pero aun así, Cato sintió electricidad en sus venas y no pudo resistirlo, se levantó de su lado y corrió.

No podía matarla no aun.

Cato estaba harto de perseguirla, harto de verse perdedor ante ella; tal vez fue por eso su arranque de furia cuando le enterró la espada en la pierna a Peeta, porque él era uno más de los tantos a los que Katniss gustaba. Deseaba que él muriera, y por primera vez, pedía que despertara de esa pesadilla de los juegos, de la muerte, de ella.

Pero sabía que no era un sueño y que esa era su vida, una cosa que no podía perder.

Escuchó la voz de Seneaca modificando las reglas del juego, los dos tributos del distrito serian los ganadores; tenía que unirse con Clove y así ambos honrar a su distrito, pero antes tenía que destruir al 'chico amoroso' porque no podía permitir que este se reuniera con Everdeen.

Vio morir a Clove y no le importó, mató al distrito 11 que sobraba y tan solo sumó una muerte más en esa arena; pero cuando se encontró con los tributos del distrito 12, juntos, aliados, tuvo la sensación más desagradable de toda su vida y en cierto modo pidió que se terminara ahí.

Subió al cuerno que estaba al centro de la arena, y sin pensar en que hacer atacó al joven del 12, le aprisiono el cuello obligándolo a dejar de respirar; y la miró por última vez; él iba a morir, pero también Mellark –creía asi se apellidaba- si Everdeen no iba a estar con él, no lo iba a estar con nadie. La decisión estaba tomada, o morían los dos hombres o morían los tres.

Pero fue entonces cuando sintió como una flecha se enterraba en su mano y poco después sintió su cuerpo siendo destrozado por perros mutantes; pero al menos antes de morir pudo apreciar sus ojos grises y sentir la última mirada de odio que la chica del 12 le lanzó desde la primera vez.

* * *

><p><em>Si estas leyendo esto es porque has leido este fic; de ser asi muchas gracias<em>

_Posiblemente este loca, pero al ver la pelicula 2 veces y al terminar el primer libro a las 2 am de esta madrugada no pude evitar hacer un fic de Cato/Katniss, se que no es normal pero mi mente tiene muchos problemas jaja._

_Me gustaria saber su opinion._

_¿Review?_


End file.
